Liz T. Blood
Liz T. Blood (ブラッド・T・リズ) is the youngest sibling of the Blood Family. Liz is in charge of keeping order in Hell and determines the guilt or innocence of an individual and, subsequently, delivers a deserving punishment. She initially despised Staz and disowned him as her sibling due to the amount of attention that he received from their elder brother, Braz, in comparison to herself. Appearance Liz is a young girl, about 9-14 years old. She has red hair that is about shoulder length, which is either let down or pulled up. Her eyes are purple in the manga, and red in the anime. Liz often hides her face with her mask, not often wanting strangers to see her. Additionally, she wears large mittens and padding. Personality Though she is very shy, Liz is a very kind and cute young girl. Through out her life, she feels rejected by Braz, as he pays more attention to Staz. This causes her to hate Staz, but after spending time with him, she learns to care for him. Liz is very strict, and wants to be a "good-girl", so that she can be of optimum use to Braz, and hopefully win over his affection. Liz is very lonely, with no friends. Because of her high-ranking status, those who are kind to her are usually just trying to suck up to her and her family, so she cannot make any true friends. Later on, she "adopts" Fuyumi as a surrogate sister, after Fuyumi promises to stay by her side. She loves all things cute and sweet. Plot Liz T. Blood is the youngest sibling and the 3rd noble vampire of the Blood Family. She lives in the Demon World Acropolis on the Blood Estate, with her eldest brother Braz. Braz, despite having his little sister with him, pays more attention to Staz. Because of this, Liz developed a hatred for Staz, as he was causing Braz to pay less attention to her. Through out her life, Liz wants Braz to care for her, and therefore she strives to do whatever he says so that he may eventually see how useful she can be. In the Demon World, she is in charge of the prison dubbed "Liz's Toy Box". She determines the guilt or innocence of a person in question, and hands them a deserving punishment. The magic she uses to do this, however, is simply privilege magic given to her by Braz, which she does not want anyone to find out about. After she goes to visit Staz, he tries to teach her that she can have fun, and that she's allowed to be a "bad-girl" sometimes. Along with this, her and Fuyumi both become very close, as Fuyumi treats her like a little sister. Techniques *''' Demonic Power:' Because Liz is one of the noble vampires, she has similar, but not as strong magical powers as Staz and Braz. ''More on privilege magic *'Privilege Magic:' Given to her by Braz, this magic allows her to send convicted offenders down into her prison. Equipment *'Mask:' Not used to defend herself as much, but rather to hide her face from others. *'Axe:' Liz almost always carries around her signature Axe, which she wields to help her send others to her prison as well as a combat weapon. Known Family Brother: Braz D. Blood Brother: Staz C. Blood Father: Father Blood - Deceased Category:Blood Family Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Females